


Увядание

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Angst, Gen, slice of life/undeath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Ещё одна жизнь увядает в этом гаснущем мире.





	Увядание

**Author's Note:**

> Кошка сдохла, хвост облез (с) Кошка на самом деле сдохла, как, впрочем, почти все в нашем прекрасном каноне.

По утрам Августа встаёт затемно, доит нервно мекающих коз и выносит миску молока для полосатой рыжей кошки, поселившейся в сарае. Кошка приблудная, но ловит мышей, и наградить её будет честно.  
Августа ставит миску на нижнюю ступеньку сарайного крыльца и уходит: кошка ещё совсем дикая, не выйдет, если рядом человек, да и у Августы много дел: надо выгнать коз пастись, сбить масло и снять с отстоявшегося молока сливки, картограф из особняка обещал прийти за ними сегодня. Недосуг глазеть на чужую трапезу, надо позаботиться о том, чтобы было, что положить в собственные закрома.  
Она выгоняет коз и здоровается с Лениграстом, отпирающим кузницу. Они обмениваются парой фраз, немного принуждённо – после того, как его дочка покинула дом, кузнец стал замкнут и неразговорчив. Августа немного жалеет об этом, раньше у неё мелькали мысли о том, что им с Лениграстом стоило бы не по углам сидеть, а пожениться или хоть съехаться и жить одним хозяйством: оба они люди уже не юные и одинокие, вдвоём было бы легче. Ему вечерами не в пустой дом возвращаться, а ей бы сильный мужчина в хозяйстве пригодился. Опять же, было бы хоть с кем словом перемолвиться, а то и посмеяться…  
Да нынче несмешлив стал Лениграст, что уж там.  
Когда он скрывается за дверью, Августа вздыхает было, но тут же берёт себя в руки и возвращается к маслу, которое, увы, само себя не собьёт.  
За работой она поёт привычную песню из многих десятков куплетов, чтоб было не так скучно. И всё хорошо.

***

По утрам Августа доит коз и выносит на сарайное крыльцо миску с молоком. Отходит к дому и опирается о ветхую ограду веранды, поджимая то одну, то другую ногу – осенние утра холодные, будто зимой, - наблюдает, как кошка, быстро осмотревшись, выскальзывает из сарая, прокрадывается к миске и начинает есть.  
Смотреть на чистенький пушистый мех и то, как изящно кошка обвивает лапки хвостом, приятно. Августе нравится думать, что они с кошкой совсем подружились.  
Потом она забирает опустевшую миску и возвращается к своим делам. Дважды в неделю заносит кувшин молока Маглину, торговцу броней, что недавно поселился дальше по улице.  
Августа понятия не имеет, кому он собирается сбывать свой товар здесь, в тихой маленькой деревне, где никогда ничего не происходит, но это не её дело. Если он счёл нужным приехать сюда из такой дали, как Волген, наверное, у него были на то причины.  
Выгоняя коз, она здоровается с Лениграстом. Тот в последнее время стал совсем бирюком, слова не скажет, только и делает, что молотом стучит с утра до ночи. От дочери его слишком уж долго нет вестей.  
Работая, Августа поёт привычную песню. Иногда она забывает слова, но так ли это важно? Главное, что сливки в конце концов превращаются в масло.

***

По утрам Августа ужасно занята – козы стали совсем плохо доиться, и она всё никак не поймёт, в чём тут дело. Никаких признаков болезни нет, вот разве что они стали меньше есть и реже пытаются встать копытом в подойник или зажевать её косынку.  
Она всё же выставляет миску молока для кошки, та ведь честно выполняет свои обязанности, ловит мышей и иногда даже приносит их к крыльцу, словно похвастаться хочет.  
Молоко для кошки, молоко для картографа, имени которого Августа никак не вспомнит, молоко для торговца, который всё болтает и болтает о своём прошлом, словно чует, что Августе грубости не хватит его заткнуть и распрощаться… Пока остаётся и немного для себя, но загадочная козья хворь – не к добру.  
В кузнице тихо, не слышно ни стука металла по металлу, ни недовольного ворчания – Лениграст повадился уходить куда-то на целые недели. Августа не спрашивает, но догадывается, что, а точнее, кого он ищет.  
Работая, Августа пытается петь, но перепрыгивает через куплеты и то и дело теряет целые строки. До песен ли тут?

***

Солнце теперь всегда висит низко над горизонтом, никогда не поднимаясь. По утрам, которые ничем не отличаются от вечера или ночи, Августа доит единственную козу, которая ещё даёт молоко. Остальные равнодушно опускают морды в поилку, не обращая внимания, что хозяйка забыла наполнить её свежей водой.  
Она относит немного молока на крыльцо сарая, и не замечает, как белые капли сочатся сквозь трещину в глине и падают на сухую землю, покрытую жухлой полегшей травой.  
Августа выгоняет коз и замечает кузнеца, вернувшегося из странствий и пытающегося отпереть кузницу. Она хочет поздороваться с соседом и несколько секунд стоит, немо открыв рот, потому что не может вспомнить, как его зовут.  
Работа валится из рук, и Августа бестолково повторяет первый куплет привычной песни раз за разом, но слова второго так и не всплывают в памяти.

***

По утрам Августа наливает жидкое красноватое молоко в треснувшую миску и относит на крыльцо. Облезлая кошка медленно, подволакивая ноги, выходит из сарая и принимается за еду.  
Хорошо, что картограф уехал, и молоко ему больше не нужно. Иногда Августа думает, что, кажется, у неё был ещё один покупатель, но всё равно не может вспомнить, кто. Так что всё хорошо.  
Она усердно сбивает в маслобойке пустоту, монотонно напевая один и тот же обрывок песни без слов.  
Она должна была сделать ещё что-то. Интересно, что?  
Когда она выходит из дома, у полуразрушенной стены кузнецы сидит бородатый мужчина, и непонятно, жив он или умер. Он молча провожает женщину бельмами глаз. Его лицо кажется смутно знакомым, наверное, потому что он всегда здесь сидит.  
Она поднимается к обелиску. Внизу, сверкая под светом вечного заката, шумят медленные волны. Голые ветви деревьев вздрагивают под солёным ветром.  
Там, глядя на эту умирающую красоту, она понимает, что не помнит собственного имени.

***

Она выходит из дома и, пошатываясь, преодолевает расстояние до покосившегося сарая. Обтянутые мумифицировавшейся сухой плотью руки бережно опускают на нижнюю ступеньку дырявую миску.  
Из-под крыльца выбирается высохшее подобие кошки, кое-как ковыляет, подняв остаток отвалившегося хвоста. Её глаза затянуты мутной белесой пленкой, но она безошибочно находит миску и тычется в неё облезлой мордочкой.  
Миска пуста, но у кошки всё равно больше нет нижней челюсти и языка, чтобы лакать. Так что всё хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85605695.jpg
> 
> августа умерла и бродит  
> забыв и звук и смысл слов  
> но котика исправно кормит  
> хотя и котик тоже сдох


End file.
